What would have happened
by Dinofanx
Summary: What would've happened in the final battle in "Ty VS D-Structs" if Dinotrux wasn't a kids' show?
1. Misery of the fallen

**Starts near the end of the final battle against both of the brothers…**

 **This story is about how I am sure the final battle would go if Dinotrux wasn't a kids' show and the Trux acted as they should.**

 **Excuse the mistakes in quoting lines, I don't have Netflix and English is not my native language, but I tried my best.**

"Everybody, drive the wags between them. Dumps, take the left side, Liftasaurs, the right!" Trux attacked the two T-Trux as Ty spoke.

Spikes, bricks, boulders, hooks and who knows what else constantly flew through the air, charging into the Trux brothers. T-Truxes managed to keep the distance between themselves and the numerous Dinotrux, but only for a couple of brief moments. Because _**No fighter can fight an army…**_

"Cowards…" that word echoed in both of their minds, almost like telepathy. Very soon, that "fight" turned into 'hundreds of Trux throwing two T-Trux around'. They tried to keep close to one another because they knew they had at least some kind of chance that way. But it was more than challenging, they stood so they can defend both each other as well as themselves.

"We've almost got D-Structs cornered. Dozer, left!"

"On it!" they felt a big rock hit them only moments later, sending D-Stroy away from D-Structs.

"Ton-Ton, now!" this time Dozeratops commanded.

And before D-Structs could properly realize what happened, more smaller flying rocks fell on him and Trux once again mercilessly charged into him. Although he couldn't exactly see it, he assumed D-Stroy's situation wasn't much different.

And then…

"This is your fault, brother!" he heard D-Stroy exclaimed, wishing his ears were faulty, he couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"My fault?" D-Structs yelled back, putting all his anger and pain into a powerful hit he's given to some Dinotrux.

"You've always been weak…" D-Stroy coldly finished as he continued struggling with about five other Trux. D-Structs growled, his jaw was quivering in an attempt to avoid opening wide from shock.

"Why? Why is he saying this? Even now, he's focusing on hurting me, again?" he thought. "Luckily", some more annoying Trux snapped him out of it quickly as they continued pushing and hitting. On his surprise, all of them backed away a couple of meters. Just as he's braced to attack them, a strong flow of water hit him, spraying in his mouth, that went on until some Craneosaur ran into him, turning him, so, D-Structs was facing Ty now. Red T-Trux immediately charged into him, he surprised even himself when he managed to defend himself from this and not be pushed away immediately…

"Ty, start to drive them towards the tunnel, _ah_!" Tool shrieked when he spotted D-Structs's claw heading towards him, he froze in place. Lucky for him, Ace stood nearby. She quickly jumped on Revvit, knocking him off the rock; D-Structs missed…

Ty furiously growled when he saw what darker T-Trux tried to do, he roared, pushing D-Structs a couple of meters away. He saw Ty turning his back on him before Trux started attacking him once again.

Two Dozeratops charged into him, pushing him back, he tried to turn and hit the Dump that was heading his way, but a hook stopped him, pulling him away. A couple of Liftasaurs started throwing rocks at him, Ankylodumps as well. Dozeratops kept hitting him without a miss since Craneosaurs were setting him up for them perfectly. He realized, these Trux **weren't** trying to force him out anymore, at least, not in one piece…

Two Craneosaurs hooked onto him right side at the same time, separating his left tread from the ground and forcing him out of balance. Then, dark Dozeratops appeared between two tall orange figures, rolling towards him at high speed. When he hit him, that was it, D-Structs helplessly fell on his right side, breathing rapidly due to exhaustion and pain.

His eyes widened when angry Dinotrux gathered around him. He immediately engaged his tail, swinging it in order to get up. But, predictively enough, it was in vain, because a Dozeratops simply dodged his claw back towards him, aiming at his head which he did hit.

" _Ah_ ," D-Structs reacted. Trux pinned him down just to be sure, he thought he even felt some liquid covering his treads; it was Cementasaurs, were they actually trying to stick him to the ground. When he attempted to fight back, they'd all simply hit his exposed and undefended body more firmly, it's not like they completely stopped at any point… He still felt cold liquid getting into every mechanism where it shouldn't.

"D-Structs, _ugh_ , get up!" he heard D-Stroy grunted, he was still… not fighting, more like receiving a beating.

D-Structs elevated his head, but before he could even try anything, he felt the sharp stabbing pain in the area near his engine, he looked back and saw what was causing it. He saw a horn inserted in the oval plate above his tread, push in so firmly that it cut through metal. He completely lost the feeling in the lower part of his body when Dozeratops horn scratched a segment of his engine. His head quickly fell back down, he let out a slow groan as the sharp metal leisurely left his body. He shut his eyes, feeling something leaking out of him; oil or coolant, he couldn't tell…

He saw glimpses of his brother in the distance before thin metal plates covered his eyes; he couldn't help, he couldn't even get up, there was no way. Even D-Stroy's voice seemed distant now, everything started blurring while he began to lose the feeling in his entire kicked and dented body.

An Ankylodump heavily landed on D-Stroy's head, Drillasaurs drilled beneath him, damaging his treads while others took turns on punching him. A couple of Rollodons charged into him from both sides at the same time. When they hit him in an attempt to squash his body, T-Trux yelped, he could feel they moved connectors between his body and treads, slightly distorting them.

"Does that hurt, T-Trux?" a Dozeratops with short horns and kind of squeaky voice evilly smiled, mocking him while other Dinotrux continued attacking him. Trux then quickly circled around D-Stroy before he charged into him, his sharp horns ran along the right side of T-Trux's body, scratching paint off and even scarring, making D-Stroy groan again, "Well, get used to it!" Dozeratops finished when he finally moved his horns away. D-Stroy avoided some of the boulders that headed his way, but then some Craneosaur used the chance, pushing him with her tail. T-Trux was already well beaten-up, even standing upright was no little challenge right now. He felt something hit him again, pushing him away, and before he could figure out what was it, he was already facing more Trux who all eagerly waited to do the same…

"Ty! Ty!" Revvit screamed when he finally found his way through all those Dinotrux and spotted the red T-Trux.

"What?" Ty sounded angry.

"Ty, we have to stop this," Revvit breathlessly told him.

"Rev," Ty watched all the Trux and two T-Trux, "Even if we could, do you really think that's what we should do?"

"Ty, I understand you want them gone, we all do. But is this the way?" Rrptool asked, Ty still hasn't changed the look on his face.

"Dismantling them would make us as bad as them," Revvit explained hopefully.

"I know I am always all for smashing D-brothers, but they are trying to rip them apart," Skya agreed as she approached.

"Not just trying, dude," Ton-Ton stated, he rolled next to her.

" _Huh_ , so, what do we do?" Dozer sighed, unable to believe his own words.

Ty took a deep breath before he rolled forward, moving as close as he could considering the enormous number of Trux.

"Everyone, it's enough, STOP!"

But no one did, they completely ignored him, " _Um_ , guys? Maybe they do not hear it?" Ty added when his friends came to him.

" _Oh_ , they heard you. They just want to scrap them too badly to listen," Dozer explained, "Well, we tried…" he turned away.

"Dozer!" everyone exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. What's the plan B?" yellow Trux turned back to them.

" _Um_ , dudes, you might want to see this," everyone turned and saw Ton-Ton pointing at D-Stroy.

Three Ankylodumps charged into him, ramming in his front, T-Trux barely managed to push them away before, it seemed thousandth hook grabbed his horn. A Craneosaur pulled his head forward and just when it started to look like he'll break free some Dozeratops upended his left tread, distracting him for a couple of seconds. That was enough for two more tall Dinotrux to jump into this, one hooked onto his other horn while another one went for the back of his head. D-Stroy was barely managing to keep his treads on the ground as they all pulled him…

"Roll!" T-Trux's eyes widened when he heard these words nearby him, not a moment later, he could see two Rollodons charging straight at him. He could see them but he couldn't do anything; tired, severely damaged and currently, in very shaky balance, D-Stroy could only watch as two Trux rammed into him. They practically forced his treads upwards, making him fall with his head pushed into the ground. D-Stroy's eyes closed, he was breathing heavily, the engine was burning hot, coolant unable to stabilize it because it leaked, his body was scratched, punched and beaten; he passed out rather quickly. Ty gaped at this sight, he couldn't believe his eyes, **this** , was way beyond all the cruelty D-Structs and D-Stroy ever showed to anyone; even they didn't deserve this.

Dinotrux turned when they heard a powerful roar behind them, Ty smashed in the ground with his tail to draw their attention, "ENOUGH!" he exclaimed threateningly.

"We were almost done anyway; what do we do with them now?" Dozeratops replied.

Ty's Trux slowly approached the two T-Trux, "Rev?" there was a twinge of concern in his voice.

"They are still functioning, but pretty barely…" Reptool scanned the situation without getting off the Trux.

"Barely is too much for them," a female Ankylodump closed in on the T-Truxes.

"I said it's enough," Ty growled at her on what she snarled, turning away.

"I say we leave them to Scraptors, I bet it'll be a show!" someone suggested, Trux started mumbling in agreement to this.

"We are not going to hurt them any further," this time Revvit spoke to the angered Dinotrux.

"Why not, they deserve it! No one stopped them when they were ripping bolts out of us!" another voice noted from the crowd.

"Yes!" "That's right!" "They deserve it!" Trux shouted in a choir.

"I know as good as you what they are like, but doing this will make you no different than D-Structs and D-Stroy. Do you really think that because of everything they've done to you all you have to do the same to them?" Ty hoped this'll work.

"No, but it doesn't change the fact they deserved the same!" Craneosaur opposed him, the crowd followed the sentence with numerous agreements.

The gang wasn't sure what to do here, at this point these Trux could easily turn on them in their anger if they keep defending D-brothers.

"I see you didn't need our help with this one," Prop-Top said from above; she and her Copters were carrying boulders with them.

Then both Ty and Revvit got an idea.

Ty whispered the plan to Skya and a moment later, she was launching Revvit on the flock's leader.

"Prop-Top, we need you and your Pteracopters to take D-Structs and D-Stroy to our base," Revvit explained, still keeping his voice down just in case.

"That's one awfully weird idea," she glanced down at Ty, whose look told her there was a good reason for this, "… but if you Trux really need it, we're in," she finished.

"Thank you, also, it might be wise to do this quickly," Revvit suggested.

"Just flip D-Structs over and they'll be up before you know it," Prop-Top said after she quickly analyzed the situation.

"We will do," Reptool replied before he jumped back on Ty's head.

"Since you care so much about them, maybe I could roll over you on my way to that awful T-Trux!" an Ankylodump yelled at Ace and Xee who were supposed to keep the Trux away from D-brothers and try to calm them down. But that only worked temporarily.

"Running out of time here, Rev. Is Prop-Top with us?" Ty asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, but we must turn D-Structs over first," Revvit quickly explained and just when Ty turned to tell this to Dozer and Skya…

"Turn him over? No problem!" a Dozeratops who overheard them exclaimed, lowering her blade. She ran into D-Structs, hitting him strongly enough to flip him on his front, the force of the hit made him become aware of his surroundings again; his eyes slowly opened.

He could hear a lot of Trux around him, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Then he saw a pair of treads appeared in front of him, he could see glimpses of the red paint. D-Structs looked up, even elevating his head a little, and even though he couldn't at all see Ty since his vision was still completely blurred, he tried to narrow his eyes, show some reaction and oppose him. But almost immediately, the look on his face turned into pain grimace as he collapsed and his head dropped back onto the ground. **Right now** , Ty honestly felt pity for him, for both of them.

The next thing he knew, Pteracopters, two of them carrying each T-Trux, lifted them up.

"Where are they taking them!" female Ankylodump exclaimed, when she received no answer, she turned to Ty, "They don't deserve your protection! Wherever they're going, keep them caged, or we'll consider you're with them! I can't believe you'd turn us against them and then stand by their side. You failed our trust…" she finished, disappointment was noticeable in her voice, disbelief as well. Ty wasn't sure what to say; on one side, she was right, but on the other, this was wrong…

"Ty, come on," he heard Dozer called him.

" _Yeah_ dude, we have to catch up with Copte… **CLANG** " Ton-Ton stopped talking when Ace knocked on the top of his head, " _Um_ , I mean, we have to find… something, somewhere else, that is not here and for sure isn't the same way the Copter-dudes went," he nervously finished.

"You saved it," Dozer ironically told him when Ty joined them.

"Thanks, Dozer-dude, I was worried for a second there," the Dump smiled, the yellow Dozeratops rolled his eyes.

* * *

*A while later*

D-Structs slowly opened his eyes, he was still in pain but was glad to feel other Trux weren't using him as a punching bag anymore. "Why? What happened?" he wondered. But he put aside those things, for now, the bigger question was, how did he get here, wherever 'here' actually is. His eyes weren't helping since they were still just blurring everything he'd look at, so all he could do is weakly whisper one question that echoed in his head.

"Where am I?"

 **That's all for now, I hope you liked it!**

 **READ THIS!**

 **In case something about this story doesn't make sense to you, let me explain:**

 **I don't believe in that ridiculous logic that's thrown at us in the show, that says: "All the Trux are nice except D-Structs and D-Stroy", that's a nonsense and isn't at all realistic and it can't be true!**

 **D-Structs and D-Stroy attacked, bullied and tortured all the Dinotrux in the crater, for, if my math's right, maybe about a couple of weeks (** _ **yeah**_ **, I know it's not much but that's how Dinotrux's timeline works), I can't imagine all of them would simply let it go since we saw in "Part Kart" that D-bros were seriously mangling them. A solid number of them would want revenge, even when we exclude the effect of their Dinosaur' nature (which I did not exclude here). And I am sure, if all of them went for actually trying to squash their engines in "Ty VS D-Structs" instead of just trying to drive them out I think things would get just this brutal.**

 **I mean, picture it:**

 **You're an angry Dinotrux, you have two T-Trux that you hate and want to hurt and get your revenge, at your mercy because they are more than outnumbered, plus there is at least 50 other Trux on your side and there is no way anyone could know if you take things too far, and plus you could easily get away with anything too cruel you do (like stabbing their engines,** _ **ahem**_ **, I'll find that Dozeratops and cut his horns off! ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO HURT D-STRUCTS!** _ **Oh**_ **, wait…)**

 **Also, I can see Trux could easily start working on their own, led by their hatred they could pretty easily turn on Ty.**

 _ **Yeah**_ **, I also had D-Structs failing to capture Revvit because I needed some way to get angry Ty, that's the only version of Ty I honestly like. XD**


	2. Wrecked, caged and mistreated

D-Structs tried to raise his head, but it didn't move, he tried a couple more times before he realized it wasn't his probably broken parts that were stopping him, but the wires tightened over him, he tried to pull stronger, moving every inch of his body as much as wires and his injuries allowed. He desperately grunted in pain, refusing to stop trying. But after only a couple of seconds, immense pain kicked in. He was hurting himself the more he tried to break free.

"It is not very likely that you will cut through the Shockarachnid wire in your current condition," he stopped when he heard a voice near him, he hadn't even realized someone had approached him until he spotted a green and yellow Reptool, expectedly enough, he was standing on the head of a big read T-Trux.

D-Structs tried to make his growl sound somewhat less filled with pain, pushing all his anger in it instead, "Let me go".

"We would if we could," Ty looked down at him, his expression showed no emotion at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" D-Structs was barely keeping his voice at a volume somewhat louder than a whisper.

"Let's say that other Trux in the crater aren't too happy we kept you in one piece," Ty explained, still coldly staring at him. D-Structs couldn't get himself to say anything on this, he just looked away.

But they all froze for a moment when they heard a screech coming from outside the cell, although D-Structs couldn't locate it.

But he still recognized that sound the moment he'd heard it, "D-Stroy…" he whispered to himself, but Revvit still managed to hear him. His brother was… calling him. Without the second thought, D-Structs opened his jaws, roaring back. But the sound that came out of him had nothing in common with his roar, and when he tried to change that, he'd feel a horrible stabbing pain in his throat, that must've been why D-Stroy used the higher version instead of his regular roar. He ended up simply screeching back. That way he only needed to rev his engine, instead of producing it through his throat.

Ty's wrecking ball hit the ground right in front of his head, threatening him to shut up so, he did. Since he couldn't keep doing that anyway. Two T-Trux shared a spiteful look before Ty rolled out, closing the heavy metal doors right after.

* * *

*A couple of minutes earlier*

"Ty, I know you don't think we should hand them over, but why do we have to keep them here? We could just let them go…" Skya spoke while she rolled after Ty, who headed towards D-Structs's cell.

Ty didn't even bother to look back at her as he replied: "It's too risky…" before she could ask "Why in the world would it be risky," he'd already shut the door right in front of her. She just sighed before she turned back.

…

"Well. Any luck?" Dozer asked her.

"He still won't tell why do we have to keep them locked in here," she replied, taking some ore, "Have you checked on D-Stroy yet?"

"Unfortunately…" Dozer rolled his eyes, "I don't think he stopped attempting to cut the wires ever since he woke up".

" _Mm-hmm_ ," Skya nodded, "That reminds me…" she swallowed the ore in her mouth, "… Ton-Ton, you have to bring some ore to them as well".

Ankylodump was still chewing his dinner, " _Mmm_ … _Yum_ , _ah_. Later, dude, I still didn't try these nice green chunks over there," he pointed.

" _Mm_. Yes, I'm with Ton-Ton, we'll eat first, and they can have whatever's left," Dozer agreed, taking some more green ore…

Except there wasn't much left when all four Trux and Tools had dined. And by the time Ton-Ton had delivered what little was left over, both brothers were already asleep…

* * *

*Morning*

D-Structs felt weak, and still just as much broken, if not more. It was easy to guess that Reptools hadn't at all tried to repair any damage he and D-Stroy had. Then he heard an all too familiar screech for who knows what time today… D-Stroy.

…

" _Uugh_ , not again!" Dozer yelled when this woke him up, he drove towards D-Stroy's cell as fast as he could.

"What is it this time!" he yelled when he pushed the door open.

D-Stroy just smirked at him, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd show up".

" _Grrrr_ ," Dozer growled, threateningly moving closer to him, "I should teach you to be quiet…" he lowered his blade.

" _Oh_ please, if you could, you would have done that by now," D-Stroy knowingly looked up to him, yellow Trux growled on this, defeated.

"If you don't want anything, I'll just go," he spitefully concluded as he turned.

D-Stroy's eyes widened, he took a second to swallow his pride before he opened his jaws again, "Wait…"

Trux turned to him again, rolling his eyes, "What?"

"I **need** more ore," he asked.

" _Hah_!" Dozer snorted, "You just had breakfast".

"I would agree if a chunk was at least nearly enough for a T-Trux," he growled back, he started struggling to talk so arrogantly.

"Well, thanks to the certain T-Trux, it's not nearly as easy to find ore. And when we get it, rest assured that you'll get only as much as stays behind us," he explained, angrily bringing his face into D-Stroy's. He then turned and left.

After the doors closed, he shuddered, quietly squealing in pain, most of his systems weren't working properly. But he knew he couldn't request repairs he so desperately needed, but more food could at least push the mechanisms to work and give them energy. Too bad there was no way to get more ore…

His eyes narrowed again as a sharp pain pierced through his throat, he coughed a couple of times. When he opened his eyes, he saw he coughed out a liquid.

"C-coolant?" he weakly whispered, " _Cough_ , _cough_ …" knowing that couldn't be good.

…

Ton-Ton later came by to give D-Structs food, leaving right after. Besides to bring them those poor excuses for a meal, Trux weren't at all coming to check on the brothers. The only time one of the group' members had actually spoken to them was when Ty came to D-Structs, and even that was only once. That silence… was becoming appalling, kind of… maddening.

" _Cough_ … _cough_ , _cough_ ," he coughed out his own coolant' liquids… "If that ended up there then _cough_ , _cough_ , _cough_ … _cough_ …"

* * *

*Meanwhile, near Flatirons*

"Well, did any of you _twitch_ discover something?" Skrap-It asked.

" _Uuh_ , what were we looking for?" Skrap-It threateningly growled when Break-Itt's answered.

Lloyd hit the Scraptool before Skrap-It could do something they might regret, "We were trying to find some clues that would lead us to D-Structs and D-Stroy, scrap-head!"

"And what did you find?" Skrap-It repeated, still angrily hissing at them.

"What did we find?" Break-Itt whispered to the other two.

"Nothing, scrap-head," Lloyd replied, also whispering.

" _Aaah_ ," Break-Itt gasped before he raised his front leg euphorically, "I know! I know!"

"What?" Skrap-It was a bit confused but mostly irritated.

"We found nothing!" Break-Itt proudly exclaimed. Other two Scraptools facepalmed on this.

" _Argh_! You three are completely useless _twitch_!" Skrap-It yelled.

" _Oooh_ … Is poor Skrap-It upset because he lost his T-Trux boss?" their eyes widened when they heard a voice nearby.

"KNOCK-ITT _twitch_?" Skrap-It shrieked fearfully.

"Thrilled to see me, I imagine…" she smuggled, a dozen Scraptools surrounded her.

"What are you doing here!" Skrap-It exclaimed.

"Everytool knows that when there is a fight, there's always plenty of scrap and parts to pick up," she jumped closer to four Tools, "You didn't think I'd miss out on such a feast as D-Structs's and D-Stroy's defeat, did you?"

Skrap-It glared at her.

"A lot of pretty things to pick up…" Knock-Itt commented, pulling out a piece of scrap.

Skrap-It's eyes widened on the sight, "That's… that's one of D-Structs's cylinders _twitch_!"

"Is it now…" Knock-Itt smuggled on his statement, "I thought it was **way** too shiny to be his," she mocked.

"Give that back!" Scraptool furiously yelled at her.

She started laughing, " _Ha_! Cute try, but finders keepers, Skrap-It," other scrap-heads behind her laughed obnoxiously on her statement.

"Give. It. Back!" he repeated, hissing at her at this point.

"Make me," she challenged.

Just as Skrap-It was about to do so, Scraptools that surrounded Knock-Itt alined before him, threateningly glaring at him. Tool backed away.

"Is there a problem? I thought you wanted this?" she raised the cylinder she held in her leg so, he could see it again for a moment, "Or maybe some other parts I found laying around?" she continued provoking him.

Skrap-It knew he couldn't get to her, " _Huh_ ," he sighed, "Just go away, Knock-Itt _twitch_. You can keep the **stupid** scrap!"

" _Hmmm_ …" she thought for a second, figuring out what to say, "What if… I have an offer?" Skrap-It curiously raised his head, seemingly confused, "My Scraptools can sniff you out a trail. So, you can find D-Structs and D-Stroy".

"How can they sniff them, THEY FLEW AWAY!" Skrap-It exclaimed, frustrated.

"Your T-Trux friends continued to crumble on their way there. And **I** know where that trail of parts is," she smirked.

His eyes widened, and face lightened up, possibly a bit **too** much… "What are you getting out of this?" he suspiciously answered as soon as the shock wore off a little bit.

She gasped, "The Craneosaur that works with that other T-Trux turned the most fearful Trux I know into a rebellious troublemaker. If they stay here, they could affect others as well. And if they do so, no Trux will fear us. And we need them to fear us to get scrap!" other Tools supported her with cries.

"Understandable…" Skrap-It commented under his breath, "Fine then".

Knock-Itt smiled before pointing at one Scraptool…

* * *

*A little while later, secret base*

"They're still screeching?" Dozer grumpily muttered.

" _Mm_ - _hmm_ ," Waldo nodded, covering his ears.

"Remind me why didn't we tie their jaws as well?" Dozer growled.

"Because we agreed we'd have to untie them each time they're supposed to eat. And that it would be too much of an effort," Skya reminded him.

"Just let them…" Ty carelessly commented before he took some ore and started chewing it slowly.

Skya turned to him, "Wha-what? But Ty, don't you think that's a little bit-"

"Reckless? **Crazy**?! They're dangerous!" Dozer yelled, "Who knows what they're screeching about!"

…

"Are you sure you can't tell, Ty?" Skya asked.

"I told you, they are the only ones who understand that. But I think I could recognize a couple of words…" red T-Trux admitted.

"Well, what are they saying?" Dozer tried not to yell even though this really called for it.

"They're mostly calling each other _munch_ , but they never really… **talk** ," Ty explained while he ate.

"What do you mean, dude?" Ton-Ton didn't understand.

"They don't respond when another one is calling," T-Trux finished.

" _Ooh_. That's kind of weird…" Ankylodump stated.

" _Yeah_ ," Skya agreed.

" _Ugh_ , fine I'll go check," Dozer rolled his eyes before he left.

…

He charged into D-Stroy's cell and he was surprised by the sight he rolled upon; T-Trux's eyes were barely open and his completely numb stare was empty, he breathed heavily.

"What's up with you," Trux tilted his head.

"N-no-nothing…" D-Stroy mumbled, he looked… distant.

" _Mmm_ - _hmmm_ ," Dozer suspiciously nodded before he left. After this, he knew he doesn't have to bother checking on D-Structs.

…

"Hey, Revvit".

"What is it, Dozer?" Reptool asked when Trux had returned.

"I think one of you Tools should check on them after all," Dozeratops told him.

" _Hah_. Where did that come from?" Skya sniggered as she looked at the yellow Trux.

"D-Stroy seemed a bit… weird," he explained.

"You'll have to be more specific. Those two are always weird," Craneosaur answered back.

"Fine, he… looked bad," Dozer corrected himself.

" _Uh_ , he's pretty much always bad, dude," Ton-Ton replied this time.

"I meant bad in the other way, Ton-Ton!" he yelled.

" _Ooh_. Then why didn't you say so?" Dump gasped before he took more food in his mouth. Dozer angrily growled on this.

"Do you think you should check, Rev?" Ty turned to the Tool.

" _Hmmh_. I believe we will have to…" Revvit concluded.

"I can do it".

They all turned upon hearing another voice.

"Really, Xee? Are you sure you want to do it alone?" green Reptool turned to her, surprised.

"Why not? What can they do to me?" she smiled confidently, "If everything turns out to be alright with them, they're still tied up. And harmless".

"Maybe. But this is still D-Structs and D-Stroy we are talking about. You should be careful," he repeated.

"Of course. I'll do it tomorrow and take them their meals," she concluded.

"Feel free. I'm not crazy about having to serve them all the time," Dozer commented.

"Nobody is," Skya agreed with him.

"I'm going to sleep. It's pretty late," Ty notified.

"Goodnight, Ty".

"Night".

* * *

*Morning*

Xee woke up early and decided to go to D-Structs first.

When she walked in, he was still asleep, "Breakfast," she announced, but he didn't move.

She cautiously approached him, "D-Structs?"

He slowly opened his eyes with a groan, "What do you want this early?"

"I came to bring you food," she gestured behind, revealing a whole lot of ore, D-Structs didn't remember getting that much in a couple of days, getting it for one meal made this seem unreal. He was starving, but since he was barely managing to eat meals he was getting, he knew he couldn't get himself to eat any of this. So, he just turned away and shook his head.

"Get out".

" _Hm_ , open your mouth," she suddenly ordered.

"No," he simply replied, closing his eyes. But she refused to give up, she moved to the one chunk and pushed it over to his jaws. He looked at it, the smell of it was torturing him. Weak as he was, he was still starving above all. He swallowed heavily before he ate the ore. He could feel immense pain in his jaws as he was chewing the food. It hurt too much for him to keep eating.

"May I take a look?" Xee asked after she noticed his struggle. He didn't reply, which she took "yes".

"It's still sore. It should've healed by now," she mumbled to herself, examining him, "Maybe the problem is in resurrection systems beneath". She crawled between his hydraulics, but she had to move some of his parts out of the way to reach her destination so, she pushed them.

" _AAAHHH_!" D-Structs screamed louder than he ever roared, he couldn't help himself, it hurt so much even he couldn't bear it, he even teared up because of the immense pain. Xee jumped out of him, staring at him, very very concerned.

"So, how bad is it, Reptool," he sarcastically hissed, glaring at her. Less than a moment later, despite his will, he started coughing and hasn't stopped until he coughed out a puddle of coolant.

"Do not eat, or drink, or move in any way. I'll be back as soon as I can," she concluded, charging out.

"As if I could do any of that," he mumbled to himself, " _Cough cough_ ".

"And don't talk!" he heard her from outside.

"Bossy much," he groaned before he closed his eyes…

Xee ran into D-Stroy's cell, only to face the worse situation if anything, he wasn't even conscious, and it didn't look like he was asleep.

"Wake up immediately, D-Stroy!" she ordered, too afraid to touch him.

" _Nh_. What d-do _cough_ , you w-want-nt?" he barely spoke, his eyes were half opened.

"Can you eat?" she asked. He just shook his head, managing to smile mildly.

"G-go and h-h-help D-Structs," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

Xee understood perfectly what he meant by that, "I'm sorry to spoil your plans, but you two are my responsibility now. And if you shut off, it means I failed. And I do not fail," she replied with a growl.

"T-that's sweet. Now g-go and fix a T-t-trux you actually c-can save," he replied, his eyes were still closed.

She took one good look at him, his damage was indeed a lot more serious than D-Structs's, but D-Stroy was also by far a lot more durable and stronger than his brother. Although judging by their damage, both were equally big drama queens.

"Be right back," she greeted him before she stormed out.

"REVVIT! TY!" she screamed.

"Is there a problem, Xee?" Revvit asked, riding on red Trux's head.

"Yes, two big, wrecked problems that will go off if we don't do something," she informed him.

"D-brothers?" Ty tilted his head.

"Yes. And as we discussed, when isolated, their damage isn't big or non-fixable. But-"

"A lot of not deadly damages all over their bodies can result in a complete system break-down," Revvit finished for her, "How could I let that slip my mind?"

"Don't blame yourself, Rev. We all were careless and rude towards them. And in that condition, even they didn't deserve it," Ty lowered his head.

"That is why we are going to fix this. What is the major damage, Xee?" he jumped off Ty, approaching her.

"They both have damaged coolant' compartments," she started.

"How in the world did you manage to check that. Those are all the way down their throats," he looked at her, impressed.

"They were coughing it out," she explained.

" _Oh_. Well, I guess that explains it," Reptool nodded, etching this information on a rock, along with the images of a few parts, "What else?"

"Serious internal damage. They're in a ton of pain," she stated.

"WHAT _twitch_!" Skrap-It exclaimed in disbelief, he and a group of Scraptool were eavesdropping.

"She said D-Structs and D-Stroy have iteranal damage, I think, and some cooling thingies damage," Break-Itt tried to repeat it for him.

"I know what she said!" Skrap-It angrily hit him.

"You have fun with your T-Trux. We'll go raid this place for parts," Knock-Itt triumphantly notified.

"Just remember to stick to the deal _twitch_ ," he glared at her.

" _Yeah_ , _yeah_ , 'don't touch the brothers', got it," she rolled her eyes before she and her group ran out of their sight.

"Exactly…" Skrap-It threateningly hissed after her before sprinting in the direction cells were.

* * *

 **Well, I'd say this is getting interesting. Who would've thought being beaten by so many Trux can be deadly by a long shot? (Ahem, me)**

 **Also, did you like Knock-Itt and Skrap-It in this situation?**

 **Don't forget to comment about brothers and state your opinion on gang's behavior towards them. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
